The present invention relates to a bag for storing and preparing food which comprises a bag body composed of two sheets, wherein these sheets are glued together or welded together along the edges, at least in part along the seams, and wherein an opening is embodied on one edge which functions as the bag opening.
Bags composed of a plastic film, in particular of thermo-fixed PET (polyethylene terephthalate) or a special polyamide, are available for use as roasting bags and are embodied smooth and non-adhering on the inside. To close these bags, the bag opening must be sealed with a separate closure, for example with a clip or a clamp. Traditional, bi-axially oriented and thermo-fixed bags of PET film cannot be sealed with heated sealing bars, but require an additional sealing layer. These types of bags are for the most part produced with the separation welding process which is the reason why a production of these bags on a roll is not possible since the webs must be cut continuously.
Bags composed of polyamide are furthermore relatively stiff, become softer by absorbing water and are therefore less suitable for freezing because they can adhere to the frozen good. If these bags are used as roasting bags, the bags must be perforated by the user, for example by cutting them with scissors, so as to prevent an accidental bursting as a result of the inside pressure that forms during the heating process.